


God Laughs When We Make Plans

by ManifestMerlin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, kind of, preety much everything is different so its not post canon really its just good end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: Today is the day, Valentine's Day, Shiro is finally going to propose to Lance. He has the perfect plan to do so, and everything is going to go perfectly.Now if the universe could just cooperate with him that'd be great,





	God Laughs When We Make Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asianhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianhero/gifts).



> This is my Shance Valentines Exchange gift for asianhero as a part of the exchange set up by shance cafe and the shance support squad! I am so so so sorry this is so late but I hope you like the fic!

Today was the day. The day Shiro finally proposed. All he had to do was wait for Lance to get ready, and they could start their day.

_ “Alright Shiro you got this, this'll be easy, it's Lance! He loves romance, and he also loves you.”  _ Shiro thought to himself, trying to calm his nerves.

“Alrrrright!” Came a voice from upstairs as Lance descended. “I'm ready to go Shiro! Where are we headed?”

“T-shirt and jeans huh? Classy.” Shiro said with a smile. Lance was also wearing a chain around his neck. 

_ “Huh… he's not usually a jewelry person.”  _ Shiro thought to himself.  _ “Although it's a good thing if his opinion on that changed…”  _ he thought as fiddled with the velvety box in his pocket.

“Not a bad view from where I'm standing either.” Lance replied as he wove his hand in with Shiro's prosthetic. His eyes running up and down Shiro's white tank top and shorts.

“I'd hope so.” Shiro snorted back as he opened the front door.

The smell of the sea hit them as they stepped out. Turns out saving the universe had some perks, like a salary large enough to buy a spacious beach-front house. Cuba's beaches were just as beautiful as Lance had told them all when they were in space.

Shiro sent a quick text to Keith to tell them they were leaving and told the rest of the group to get everything ready.

“You didn't answer my question earlier babe.” Lance said. “Where are we headed?” 

“Oh right! You remember that ice cream place? The one with all the weird flavors?” Shiro replied as they got into their car, Shiro in the driver seat.

“The one we went to for our first date after we got back to Earth?” Lance asked. “Yeah I do! That place was great! I wouldn't have thought boba ice cream could work but it tasted great!” He said with a fist pump.

“Glad you remember it fondly cause that's where we're going!” Shiro said as he backed out of the driveway. First step of plan ‘Valentine's Day Date But Really It's A Proposal Date’ was going perfectly according to plan. 

*************

Nothing that had happened in Shiro's life had gone less perfectly. Okay that was probably an exaggeration, the Kerberos mission happened after all. But still, really?

“Aww man closed?” Lance whined as the couple looked at the notice on the door, stating that everyone, owners included, had taken the day off. 

“Well it is Valentine's day… they all probably had the same idea as us.” Shiro shrugged. 

_ “Stupid stupid stupid! Of course they would have the same idea! It's Valentine's day for Pete's sake!”  _ Shiro screeched internally.

“Well the ice cream shop is closed… buuut that place seems open!” Lance said pointing across the street.

“‘Smoothies and Shakes on the Sand’ huh?” Shiro read the name out loud. 

_ “Well it's as good a replacement as any for what's next … even if it wasn't our first date.”  _ Shiro thought to himself.

The smoothie store was full of other happy couples. 

“I didn't realize people really drank from the same milkshake with two straws like in the movies…” Shiro told Lance.

“Well when in Rome…” Lance said wiggling his eyebrows back at Shiro. “Wanna see if it lives up to the hype babe?”

“I'm not sure if milkshakes are the best option for what's next on our schedule.” Shiro said stifling a laugh.

“Oh? And what would that be?” Lance said with a raised eyebrow, cuddling closer to Shiro as they waited in line.

“You'll see. All I'll say is it’d be best to order something you can drink on the go.” Shiro said as they walked to the front of the line.

“Alright thennn I'll get a mango smoothie.” Lance told their… barista? Waiter? Their smoothie maker.

“I'll get a mixed berry smoothie.” Shiro told her.

After getting their smoothies the two left the store hand in hand once more.

“Alright then babe you ready to tell me where we're off to next?” Lance asked as he loosened his grip on Shiro's hand to walk to the car.

“It's not far from here.” Shiro said as he grasped Lance's hand tighter.

“Really?” Lance replied, his brow furrowing.

“Mhm.” Shiro nodded as he lead Lance down the sidewalk to their next destination.

_ “Alright step one plan b worked out now onto step 2! This is going great!” _

*************

Why did he jinx it? Why did he think tempting fate was a good idea?

“Ohhh the park!” Lance replied.

“The same one as where we decided to move in together.” Shiro said through barely gritted teeth.

Shiro knew there had been a storm a few days ago but he didn't know it was this bad.

The entire park was covered in branches and leaves. A few trees had even toppled over and large cranes we're roaming the park, cleaning it up as best they could.

“Well guess we can't go for a walk in the park.” Lance said with a frown.

_ “Okay… okay I'm o for two but, but this can still work out.”  _ Shiro thought to himself.

“But hey one of the benches is free to use! Let's finish our smoothies there.” Lance pointed, dragging Shiro over to sit down next to him.

“Sorry today hasn’t working out…” Shiro sighed as he sat down. 

“Aww that's okay Shiro!” Lance said, resting his head on Shiro's shoulder. “As long as I'm with you I'm happy.”

“I agree.” Shiro said, smiling at Lance as he wrapped an arm around around him.

“The prosthetic still working well right?” 

“Yup.” Shiro said, accentuating his reply but curling said arm around his boyfriend more. “Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and Matt did a great job with it!”

“The elbow is pretty convenient too.” Lance interjected as leaned back into the crook of Shiro's arm.

“I'm glad you approve.” Shiro said dryly.

“I'm glad  _ to  _ approve.” Lance replied cheekily.

They both laughed a bit before finishing their smoothies. Shiro's other hand never leaving the ring box in his pocket.

Suddenly Shiro's other pocket beeped.

“Who's texting me today?” Shiro lied.

It was Keith. 

_ We're ready when you are. Bring him over. -K _

Well that told them where they were going next.

“Ready to head home?” 

“Isn't it a bit early for that?” Lance asked. “We've only been out for a few hours.”

“Wellll maybe home is the next place on our list.” Shiro said, shrugging as he stood up.

“Alright then!” Lance said, standing up to follow him.

It only took them fifteen minutes to drive home but by the time they got there the sun had started sinking in the sky. The consequences, or benefits depending on who you asked, of waking up late.

Shiro lead Lance out to the beach, right up against the lapping waves.

“So? What'd you bring me here for?” Lance asked.

“Lance… we've been dating since we lived on the castle if lions.” Shiro began, turning to Lance and holding both of his hands. “And since then we've always been there, supporting each other, as paladins, as friends, as boyfriends.”

“Shiro? What are you saying?” Lance asked his expression unreadable.

Shiro peeked through the corner of his eye to see a familiar set of five streaks of color flying towards them.

_ “Alright… it's time.” _

“Lance…” Shiro said as he began to get down on one knee, “Would you do me the hono-”

**_BOOM_ **

_ “OH YOU'VE GOTTA BE FU-”  _ Shiro screamed internally as he looked up to see what was wrong.

The Lions had all landed in the water next to them fine, except there was smoke rising up from where they sat.

“Haha…” Came Pidge's voice from the Green Lion. “I think the fireworks misfired…”

“Guys???” Lance asked, seemingly ignoring Pidge's comment. “What are you all doing here? And how are Blue and Black-”

“Blue let me fly her here.” Allura's intercom spoke.

“And i'm piloting the Black Lion!” Came the ever cheerful voice of Coran.

“As for why we're here,” Hunk began, “Shiro had better hurry up and finish!”

“Hmm, Shiro? Mind feeling me in?” Lance said, turning to him with his hands on his hips.

“I-I… It was supposed to be perfect… but then the ice cream place and the park and now…” Shiro said beginning to tear up slightly.

“He's gonna say yes anyways just ask him!” Keith shouted down.

“Say yes to what?” Lance said.

_ “He… doesn't look clueless at all…?”  _ Shiro thought, puzzled himself.

“Well uh… as I was saying I guess…” Shiro grumbled, getting back down on one knee and reaching into his pocket and holding out the box. “Would you do me the honor, of being your husband?” 

“Sure.” Lance said, shrugging his shoulders before taking the box's contents and promptly sticking it directly in his mouth.

Shiro barely noticed their friends shocked cries as his mouth fell open.

“Lance you… why did you… the rings!” 

“What?” Lance said shrugging before popping a red sphere out of his mouth, “It's just a gobstopper.”

_ “Wait what.”  _ Shiro thought, upturning the ring box. Sure enough it was empty.

“But I- where did they go I could've been sure that-?” Shiro said, standing up and shaking the box.

“Oh? Looking for these?” Lance said, taking the chain out from under his shirt, to reveal it threaded through two pure silver bands adorned with onyx and sapphires.

“How did you-?”

“Takashi… we live in the same house… probably not the best idea to have the rings mailed if you wanted it to be kept a secret.” Lance said with a chuckle, letting the rings drop to rest on his shirt. “I switched them out with the gumball about a week ago just to see if you'd notice.”

“So you've known…” Shiro said, the realization dawning on him.

“For about a month yeah.” Lance finished.

“I-” 

“But now I hope you don't mind…” Lance said as he unhooked the chain and deftly slid the rings off it in one motion before holding them in his hand and getting down on one knee. “...doing  _ me  _ the honor of being  _ your  _ husband?” He said with a wink.

“Do I really need to answer?” Shiro raised one eyebrow.

“I guess not, but I'd like to hear it anyways.” Lance shrugged.

“Of course Lance, I was about to propose to  _ you _ .” 

“Well if I remade the whole itinerary I thought it only fit to have me do the proposal too.” Lance said teasingly as he stood up and slipped the rings on their fingers. 

“I guess that makes sense.” Shiro said with a smile. “So… can I get a kiss from my fiance?” 

“I thought you'd never ask.” Lance said before locking their lips and throwing his arms around Shiro. 

Their friends all cheered in the background. Someone wolf whistled but Shiro couldn't tell if that was Keith or Pidge. Or Hunk. Or Allura for that matter. Could've been Coran actually…

“I'm guessing they're here for dinner?” Lance asked when they finally pulled away.

“Yup pretty much, Hunk's catering.”

“Well then, looks like it didn't all end in disaster!” 

“You're right Lance.” Shiro said looking down at the ring on his hand with a smile. “It didn't.”

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be honest the scene where they talk about the arm is there cause i realized it would look very strange if Shiro had his floaty arm and Lance was cuddling into that despite it not being supported by Shiro's weight so he has a normal prosthetic now with an elbow.


End file.
